deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsunenaga Tamaki
Tsunenaga Tamaki (玉木 常長, Tamaki Tsunenaga) was a major antagonist, the Promoter and de facto tyrant of Deadman Wonderland. Background Before the Great Tokyo earthquake incident Tamaki was a reclusive and indifferent computer otaku who spent hours if not days secluded in his room, playing games, not caring about anything, even his own family. On the day of the earthquake, his computers and game consoles were destroyed. The power was down, so he searched for the backup generator. In his path, however, lay his mother, who cried for help. Tamaki, who was in a hurry to keep playing, ignored her and left her to die. When the generator was running, Tamaki realized that his games were broken. This sent him over the edge of insanity and led him to engineer Deadman Wonderland as a gigantic game, so as to keep playing as he did before the earthquake. Sometime later, Tamaki aided his father, whose body was taken over by Hagire Rinichirō, in the construction of Deadman Wonderland.Chapter 55 Tamaki was later assigned to the prison five years before the start of the story.Chapter 11 Two years before the start of the series, during a Carnival Corpse between Nagi Kengamine and his wife, Tamaki punished Nagi for intentionally throwing the match by killing his pregnant wife and taking her unborn child as a research specimen. At some point in the prison, Tamaki had Bundō Rokuro join the resistance faction Scar Chain as a spy for him. He also had Bundō prepare a short film showing Ganta Igarashi confessing to the Nagano School Massacre. Appearance Tamaki had a fox or weasel-like appearance, being fairly slim and skinny. He had a narrow face on which was almost always a smile. His hair was dark grey and combed backward, although there was always one strand of hair that was standing upwards. His hair was a little longer on his neck. He always wore a grey suit with a white, formal shirt, accompanied by a blue tie. He also wore a pair of glasses. Personality He initially appeared as a kind and caring man. However, this was just a disguise to hide his true nature. Under his calm, almost idiotic attitude, he is something of a sadist, caring nothing about the fact that he butchers dozens of prisoners every day for the sole purpose of gathering money or experimenting on them, or simply, and mainly, for his own twisted amusement. In sharp contrast with his cruelty, he enjoys playing with children's toys. He rarely gets angry even when things don't go his way. He has demonstrated an ambitious and power-hungry side. He doesn't like to lose. He eagerly hoped for the death of the director in order to truly become the supreme ruler of the prison, and he devotes much of his time and resources in studying and experimenting on the powers of the Branch of Sin and its origin. His ultimate goal was to kill the Wretched Egg so that he can win his "game". However, his mind finally snapped when he found out that it was Hagire Rinichirō who was really controlling him the entire time. He ends up shooting himself in the head to assure himself that this is his game and not Hagire's. Plot Prison Arc He first appears as a lawyer, "defending" Ganta Igarashi. He is the one who presented false evidence to the court, in order to get Ganta to Deadman Wonderland. The next time Tamaki is seen, he is the promoter of Deadman Wonderland. He talks to Makina about her attacking Yō Takami. He says that she didn't even explain the death sentence rule. Makina says it has no point in telling him and he quotes that Ganta will die in an accident at the construction site. She asks why it must happen so soon and Tamaki explains that he is the impatient type. Deadman Arc Tamaki sets up a Carnival Corpse match between Crow and Woodpecker. When Makina has the Necro Macro hunt down Ganta and it chases him into G Ward, Tamaki has his men cover up all of their traces. Tamaki later appears after some Deadman Wonderland guards captured him. Tamaki has Ganta examined and reveals that he rigged Ganta's jury verdict to get him sent to Deadman Wonderland before revealing Ganta will face off against Crow in a battle the next day, tempting him with the prospect of coming face to face with Wretched Egg. Tamaki is seen watching Senji's and Ganta's Carnival Corpse match. He is later seen looking into the attack on a control post by Yō and Shiro. Tamaki later goes to see Hagire Rinichirō before the Carnival Corpse match between Ganta and Minatsuki Takami begins. Tamaki angers Hagire. Tamaki leaves to watch the match. When Yō interferes in the match, Tamaki allows it to go unhindered. Tamaki later discusses the Nameless Worm, his father and Ganta Igarashi with Rei Takashima. Scar Chain Arc Tamaki, whilst strolling through G Ward with Azuma Genkaku, runs into Yō. He asks what he's doing here and Yō responds that he's keeping tabs on Ganta. Tamaki informs Yō that in the G Ward, it is impossible to buy your way out of prison using Cast Points, implying he can't buy his sister out of prison. This angers Yō and he attempts to attack Tamaki for essentially knowing all of his hard work of collecting CP was in vain. Genkaku intervenes and attacks Yō several times with his guitar. Before heading off to the laboratory, Tamaki asks Genkaku to deal with Scar Chain as they're getting too ahead of themselves. After the Directors death, Tamaki saw the director's severed head and was happy that Deadman Wonderland would finally be his Wonderland. To celebrate his joy, he had Chan and En position bowling pins while he played bowling with Hagire's head. A while after Scar Chain's first escape attempt, Tamaki calls Genkaku and tells him to make sure they're dealt with. He is later seen again, having a discussion with Aohi. He is later seen speaking with Makina. She questions him and says that Ganta and Yō will be thoroughly questioned regarding their whereabouts over the last eleven days. Forgeries Arc Following Genkaku's defeat, Tamaki has Ganta placed in solitary confinement for withholding information. He then went ahead with the Forgeries and allowed the Deadmen to be free to roam the prison. At the latest Carnival Corpse, Tamaki had the surviving Deadmen paired up against the Forgeries. Revolt arc When Ganta is captured and refuses to help Tamaki, he is captured and tortured by Rei. After Tamaki hears that the Deadmen defeated the Complete Forgeries, she broke down crying and doubts that they could defeat the Wretched Egg. However, Tamaki strangles her for doubting his goal to defeat her. It is later revealed that his sick game was really just part of his plan to kill the Wretched Egg; however, he failed when his Forgeries were defeated. He was horrified when he saw Wretched Egg defeated the Forgeries easily after having information about Wretched Egg. Nevertheless, when confronted by Hagire Rinichirō (in Toto Sakigami's body), who revealed himself to be the real director of Deadman Wonderland, Hagire had anticipated that Tamaki would try to use the information on Wretched Egg to defeat her so Hagire made sure that Tamaki got false information on Wretched Egg so the Forgeries can't kill her. Hagire made aware that Tamaki was no more than another pawn in Hagire's own game, Tamaki shot himself in the head as an ultimate assurance (mostly delusional) that this was his, and only his game despite the fact that this is really Hagire's game. Trivia * Tamaki's default expression, smiling widely with closed eyes, is known as "Kitsune no me" (Fox Eyes). This expression is used in Japanese media for characters that are tricksters. References Category:Characters Category:DW Staff Category:Dead characters Category:Male Category:Suicide